<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You're Home." - Tommyinnit Oneshot by sasterisk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935761">"You're Home." - Tommyinnit Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasterisk/pseuds/sasterisk'>sasterisk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tommy doesnt go for the lava in this one lol, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasterisk/pseuds/sasterisk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW⚠️// suicidal thoughts, partial suicide attempt, swearing(lol), SPOILERS FOR PAST DECEMBER 4-5th!!!</p><p>        He could go in. He could simply walk through the portal, and either he would see his friends or he would die. At this point, Tommy didn't care which.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You're Home." - Tommyinnit Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW⚠️// suicidal thoughts, partial suicide attempt, swearing(lol), SPOILERS FOR PAST DECEMBER 4-5th!!!</p><p>First DreamSMP Fic lets GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is so close. The portal to his home is so close. His<em> former </em>home, Tommy corrects himself with a swift kick into the blackstone bricks below his tattered shoes. They don't want him there anymore, they likely didn't want him there in the first place. Despite this, the blond yearns for the past. He yearns, not even for peace time, he would take war times, anything to not be alone. Anything.</p><p>Tommy sighs. He deserves to be in this situation. A few months of near isolation, except for your ghost of a brother, the man who abuses you and inhibits any progress you managed to make, and the few visits from the others, gives you time to self reflect, and Tommy had done just that. Everyone back home was right, Tommy was selfish, annoying, arrogant, and did not respect the ones he loved most. Tommy stared at the swirls of the portal.</p><p>He could go in. He could simply walk through the portal, and either he would see his friends or he would die. At this point, Tommy didn't care which. He had planned out an escape option months ago, the only step being to get to the Holy Lands.</p><p>With that in his mind, Tommy sighed. He put his things into a chest near the portal, a small note reading "if I die, take this to.." he struggled to decide if this name was the right one to put, but with shaky hands he completed, "..Tubbo." With that, he ate one last baked potato, to make sure he had enough energy to book it to the Holy Lands. Tommy was shaking, terrified but prepared for whatever fate gave him on the other side.  </p><p>The spirals of the portal enveloped him in its purple glow.</p><p>It was quiet on the other side. Tommy dashed out of the portal for a few paces before slowing, realizing no one was chasing him. His eyebrows sunk, looking around. With a shaky voice that hadn't been used for anything other than screaming in weeks, he called out, "hello?"</p><p>There was no response. Well, none that Tommy could hear over the sound of his heart racing. He grew irritated, and paced in front of the portal, shouting.</p><p>"HELLO? Dream?" He shouted towards the community house.</p><p>"You green bastard, I'm here!" His voice began to tense up.</p><p>"I quit! You win!" His desperate pleas became more apparent.</p><p>"Come kill me! This is what you fucking wanted!" His eyes begin to water, and he begins sprinting towards the Holy Lands, desperate for someone to catch him and put him to death before he made it. He wants someone to stab him like Phil did to his brother. He wants to plunge himself into the lava in the nether. He gives up. But his legs keep moving, refusing to stop until the bottom of his shoes fall off and the soles of his feet are rubbed raw.</p><p>Through the community house, he sets off a tripwire, seemingly meant to alert the others of his presence, but he keeps sprinting. Up the prime path, the Holy Lands are almost in sight. He's going to be safe. It's going to be ok!</p><p>But he stops. Tommy stops just before the border that would guarantee him safety. He turns around, Dream standing before him.</p><p>"Tommy."</p><p>He doesn't respond, but stares the masked man, the face of death, in the eyes.</p><p>"Tommy, go back to the portal." Dreams voice is stern.</p><p>"Why are you..." Tommy clenched his fist, "why are you just standing there."</p><p>Dream stays silent, provoking Tommy further, "Fucking kill me already. I know you want to."</p><p>Tommy takes a step towards Dream, "I'm right here, big man. I broke your rules. I went through the portal and now I am on your territory, punish me."</p><p>"Go back to the portal," Dream repeats himself.</p><p>Tommy feels the ever so common anger boiling up in him, and he lets it out, "You bastard, just fucking kill me! What are you waiting for?! You're so stupid!"</p><p>Something else bubbles up with the anger, though, causing the blond to fall to the ground, on his hands and knees, "Please!! Please just fucking do it!! I'm so tired! I quit! Dream, D-Dream, they're right, they've always been right, I-I'm selfish, I'm annoying, <em>oh will you HURRY IT UP ALREADY!</em>"</p><p>Dream grabs Tommys arm, hoisting him up onto his feet, shouting, "<em>Snap out of it!</em>"</p><p>Tommys face is wet with tear that sting the cuts and bruises on his cheeks. His clothes nearly torn to shreds, and his hair more resembling an animal nest. His eyes have bags under them, and he looks like a deer in headlights staring straight at Dream. Dream drags him across the Holy Lands border, and into Church Prime. He sets Tommy onto one of the benches, points a finger down to the blonds face, and simply says "stay there."</p><p>Tommy watches as Dream walks out the door, standing outside and messaging something onto his communicator. Tommys was broken a while ago, only being able to send messages, not able to receive, so he wasn't able to see what Dream had messaged. Soon, Dream walked back inside, sitting next to the shaken boy.</p><p>"Dream, why didn't you kill me? Can you please do it now?"</p><p>"We'd have to leave the Holy Lands to do that," Tommy tries stands up in the middle of Dreams sentence, but his arm his held firm by the others grip, "but I'm not going to kill you after what I heard."</p><p>Tommy looks at him with puffy eyes, "You are denying me my only fucking request right now, is it really that much to ask?"</p><p>Dream nods, "I am denying it."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Dream sighs.</p><p>"Tommy, I feel I have some apologizing to do."</p><p>Tommy sat in silence, sniffing slightly.</p><p>"When I told Tubbo to exile you, I wasn't in the right mind. You're just 16, and you haven't had much time to address the cause of your behaviors," He paused, with a slight chuckle, "You grew up in <em>multiple</em> wars, Tommy, no wonder you're aggressive."</p><p>Tommy stares down at his arms, riddled with bug bites, bruises and scars.</p><p>"...Dream, you're an asshole."</p><p>"I know that, Tommy."</p><p>"...and I'm an asshole."</p><p>Dream paused, "that's... true."</p><p>"I don't want to be like this, but I don't know any other way to be."</p><p>"You can work to improve, Tommy. It won't happen over night, but day by day you can become a new person."</p><p>Tommy blinked down at his feet. He stood up, this time not being held down by Dream. He mumbles to himself, "it's too late," and starts walking away.</p><p>"Tommy where are you going?" Dream stands up, following him out the door and onto the wooden path.</p><p>"Back to the portal, like you said."</p><p>"Tommy, go to L'manburg. They're waiting for you."</p><p>"They are waiting for the wrong Tommy, Dream."</p><p>"Well then they're <em>coming</em> for the wrong Tommy, too."</p><p>Tommy froze, "they're... they're coming..?"</p><p>"I messaged everyone you were here. I'm sure they're either waiting for a death message or they are coming over here now."</p><p>Tommy grew nervous, running a hand through his hair, the sounds of snarls snapping between his fingers vague, "Ohhh Dream you fucked up, y-you, I-I can't see them, I don't deserve it."</p><p>"Tommy I'm letting you stay here for you and for them. Do it for them, Tommy, if not for yourself. Please."</p><p>It was rare for the masked man to use the word 'please' towards Tommy, causing him to be taken aback.</p><p>"Someone's on the hill," Dream turned, snapping the blond out of his trance. He saw one figure, and then two, and three. More came until there was a whole crowd.</p><p>Tommy stood frozen, why were so many people here to mock and pity him? They all hated him that much, huh? One of them is bound to stab him during whatever happens next. Dream put a hand on his shoulder, but unlike the usual constricting and harmful feeling, it was... softer.</p><p>The crowd began to walk down the hill, some running. Tommys vision was blurry with tears, but as soon as a shorter body tackled into his, he knew who it was.</p><p>"<em>Tommy</em>!!" Tubbo cried out, "I-I'm so sorry Tommy! It was stupid, I wasn't thinking about you, about <em>us</em>! I-I swear on my life you will always be allowed wherever I am from now on! Do you hear me?"</p><p>Tommy was in shock, but he slowly hugged Tubbo back, "I was a dick, big man, I'm sorry."</p><p>Tubbo buried his head into Tommy's neck, "it's ok, it's ok, you're home now, Tommy. You're home!"</p><p>They didn't have much time for more personal comforting, because the rest of the crowd caught up. Quackity and Fundy came next, wrapping their arms around the two. Then Ranboo, Niki, and Phil, and the rest came round too. Tommy swore he saw Technoblade in the trees, but the loner was out of sight by the time he realized.</p><p>Tubbo's words rung through Tommy's head once more.</p><p>"You're home now, Tommy. You're home."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :) If you want more stories of mine, make sure you kudos and comment and stuff like that, I don't normally post here but I'd like to start doing that more! Have a good day! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>